Fix You
by LoveArcobaleno
Summary: "Aku juga akan bersedia melewati apapun agar kau dapat melihatku,sekali saja,Gokudera" BL ! 8059 ! KissScene ! Typo :") FFSONG :D YamaGoku ,I'm back minna-sama ;)


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail isn't mine,but this FF is mine

Tag : FF SONG , BL , BoysLove , Mafia , HitmanReborn ,YamaGoku ,

_Hyaaa,Good day minna-samaa ^^ Maaf ya baru balik nulis FF ..Minna-san wa ogenki desu ka ? _

_Kali ini Love kembali create FF yang berbau BL ato cukup lama si idenya semoga kalian tertarik ^^ . Saa,yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! _

**FIX YOU **

**COLD-PLAY**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want _

_But not what you need_

_When you feel so tired _

_But you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…_

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI'S POV**

Aku terdiam memandangi Gokudera yang sedang terlelap di sofa mungil tampak begitu kelelahan dengan pertempuran melawan penuh luka dan perban.

Dia bertarung antara hidup dan mati demi ,sahabatku yang merupakan penerus atau lebih tepatnya Boss dari Vongola Family.

Kecemburuanku timbul saat aku mengingat kembali pertarungan antara Gokudera dengan kembali dalam keadaan terluka dengan cincin belambang strom hilang dari kembali untuk Tsuna,Dia sangat setia kepada Boss kami tersebut.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Tsuna sangat lega melihat Gokudera kembali walau itu pasti membuat kedudukan kami goyah.

Dalam hati aku cemburu melihat Gokudera yang langsung kembali karena ucapan Tsuna atau lebih tepatnya permohonan Tsuna.

Setelah Tsuna kembali ke rumahnya bersama Reborn,Apakah Tsuna melihat Gokudera yang menangis kesakitan dan terlihat sangat terpukul karena dia tidak dapat memenangkan pertarungan itu ? Tidak.

Tapi aku , yang menemaninya sambil mengobati lukanya dan memberinya secangkir teh hangat , bahkan Gokudera tidak dapat terlelap sama sekali baru tadi ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kapan kau melihat ke arahku , Gokudera ?

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse.._

**GOKUDERA HAYATO'S POV**

Aku terbangun tepat jam 4 pagi,Nyeri ditubuhku sangat menyiksa dengan banyak goresan yang dibuat oleh manusia berponi sialan itu.

Mataku menangkap sosok Yamamoto yang terlelap di karpet tebal di terasa merona sesaat sambil aku mendekati sosok Yamamoto.

Dia yang merawatku saat aku merasa kesakitan dan penuh darah.

Dengan sangat sabar dia memperban semua lukaku dan membuatkan aku secangkir teh hangat.

Perlahan air mataku menetes,aku menyesal sudah mengecewakan Yamamoto.

Aku mengigit bibir menahan isakan pelanku , Kenapa aku menjadi sangat cengeng sekarang ?

Sebetulnya aku menangis seperti ini untuk apa ? Tidak ada gunanya juga untuk menghabiskan tenagaku aku merasa sangat lelah dan terlelap di sebelah Yamamoto.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And Ignite you bones_

_And I will try _

_To fix you _

"Gokudera-gokudera..bangun."

Aku mengerang pelan sambil memandang Yamamoto yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah Namimori-Chuu."Tubuhku masih sakit,baka."Balasku sambil memandangi Yamamoto yang tersenyum."Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu , dan lebih baik kau ijin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena tangan kananmu terkilir bukan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengikuti Yamamoto yang berjalan ke ruang makan,terlihat semangkuk bubur hangat dan secangkir teh manis."Nah,Gokudera..buka mulutnya, kereta mau masuk."Kata Yamamoto sambil memegang sendok berisi bubur yang sudah dia tiup untukku.

Wajahku merona merah saat Takeshi mulai mendekatkan sendok itu ke bibirku,"Ayolah,kau butuh nanti kau bisa membanggakan Tsuna,jika kau tidak memiliki tenaga?"Kata Yamamoto sambil berusaha membuatku membuka mulut.

Aku menunduk mendengar nama Tsuna dalam perkataan Yamamoto."Aku melakukan ini semua bukan untuk Juudaime,Yamamoto."Bisikku lirih sambil menelan bubur itu,"Tapi…ini semua untuk orang yang slalu mendukungku."

Yamamoto tersenyum sinis,membuatku terkejut saat dia bergerak kearah pintu,"Pasti Tsuna kan ? Gokudera slalu bangga bersamanya,aku harap kau bisa menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna yang baik,Gokudera"

Entah apa yang membuatku mengejar Yamamoto dan menghadangnya.

"Ini semua bukan untuk Juudaime,Yamamoto,Aku melakukan ini semua kau merasa bangga denganku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku."

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI'S POV**

Aku tersenyum pahit sambil berjalan kearah pintu,Tapi aku mendengar langkah cepat dibelakangku.""Ini semua bukan untuk Juudaime,Yamamoto,Aku melakukan ini semua kau merasa bangga denganku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Mataku membulat memandangi Gokudera yang menahanku sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang amat panjang.

"Aku ingin membuatmu senang dengan usahamu yang berusaha memperbaiki diriku,dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu."

Air mata Gokudera menetes perlahan sambil dia menunduk dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

"Aku juga akan bersedia melewati apapun agar kau dapat melihatku,sekali saja,Gokudera"Bisikku sambil meraih Gokudera ke bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengejang saat aku memeluknya.

Gokudera memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dadaku."Aku mencintaimu,Hayato."Kataku dengan nada takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba saja Gokudera memandangiku dengan mata _emerald greennya_ ,"Yamamoto,kau serius dengan ucapanmu ?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk,"Iya,aku tidak bercan—"

Gokudera menciumku dengan cepat lalu dia berkata,"a-aku mencintaimu,Yamamoto."

Aku terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari Gokudera lalu tersenyum,"Sungguh ? Kau manis sekali."

Aku menahan tawa saat Gokudera menuduk malu,"Nee,kau agresif juga ya,Ha-ya-to?"

Gokudera langsung mendorongku dengan tangan kirinya ,"Diam kau ! Y-yakyuu-baka!"

Aku tersenyum sambil meraihnya dalam dekapanku,"I love you,Hayato."

"J-jangan terlalu senang kau !"Kata Gokudera yang masih membual di dekapanku.

Aku hanya tertawa sambil membelainya.

-END-

HWOOOOO,Akhirnya selesai jugaa..dari jam 12 sampe jam 4 soree :") kayanya endingnya aneh ya Thankyou for read Review please ? ^^ -Love-


End file.
